The Strength of the Wolf
The Strength of the Wolf is the 4th episode of the third season of SEAL Team and the 48th episode of the series overall. Summary Tensions boil over among Bravo members when they disagree while training for a mission, and Jason must select a new candidate to join the team. Plot Jason, Sonny and Clay are all out closing down the bar. Sonny leaves first, and when Jason suggests hitting another bar, Clay declines insisting he needs sleep. He promises he'll be heading home once he settles his tab, but instead orders another drink. The next day the entire team is screening new candidates for Bravo Team. Though Jason has final say, it is a group decision. With the two leading candidates as David Yoder and Vic Lopez. Clay is hoping to have his buddy Yoder on the team as they used to serve together on SEAL Team 3. Having finished up for the day, Ray playfully confronts Jason about his all-nights. Inside their locker rooms, their new Captain Greyson Lindell introduces them to the teams no psychologist Dr. Natalie Pierce. She is notably met with resistance, especially from Jason. Ray sneaks off to have a conversation with Warrant Officer Mack about becoming a Warrant Officer. He informs him, he will absolutely be getting some heat from his teammates for his decision. But insists he tell Jason sooner rather than later. Ray finds Jason and the mood shifts when Ray reveals he is trying out for Warrant Officer instead of leading his own team as Master Chief. Meanwhile, Sonny seeks out to find Lisa, and after an awkward moment with Ray, Sonny confesses that he possibly knows about their relationship much to Lisa's annoyance. Bravo team is called in and informed of 14 hostages being held on the South China Sea, with the least 3-6 months, including 3 Americans. Though negotiations have been going on for months, however, Anna Loch has a kidney condition, proof-of-life videos indicate that she's in bad shape and won't live long without proper medical care. Tai SEALs already tried and failed to breach the ship, which has now increased its security. While Davis finds the ship's exact location, Bravo Team has to determine how to breach and take control of the ship, without creating a maritime incident and ensuring the ship does not cross over into Chinese territory. Jason and Ray disagree on how to execute their plan. Jason wanting to break into three teams. One for the hostages, one to take over the brig, and one to take over the steering. Ray thinks this will take too much time and instead they break into two teams, and take over the steering after they've secured the break. Lisa takes a deep dive into finding the missing ship, and to her surprise runs into Mandy Ellis who so happens to be at base. The two have another quick conversation, with Mandy giving Lisa emotional support. Jason and the team continuously run his plan. Using Green Team as the enemy, but again and again, they are stopped. They are losing too much time, as they are forced to weild their way through a wall instead of using a door. Everyone is continuously upset with each other, but Jason will not change his mind. After running the exercises all day, Jason gives them an hour-long break. Everyone is irritated with each other, and Green Team gets on the nerves of Sonny. While away from the team Jasonruns into their new psychologist, who tries to explain she is only there to make sure everyone can perform their jobs properly, not trying to get rid of any weak spots. Ray finds himself helping Vic reset one of the busted doors. He finds they are both a lot a-like, and are more go-with-the-flow team members instead of trying to be alphas like Jason & Clay. Lisa finally finds the location of the ship and passes on the information on to Captain Greyson Lindel, who can see she is beating herself up over it and he confirms to her she did the best she could. Ray runs into Mandy and the two discussed Jasons hotheaded ways before they are all called away to immediately take off to the East. While onboard the plate, Jason rallies the team after a conversation between him and Sonny. They make it onto the ship, with Lisa and Eric Blackburn running point. After Sonny gets the first door open, Jason decides to finally go with Ray's plan. This leads to a successful mission with no lives lost. Back on the flight home, Ray and Jason talk about Ray becoming Warrant Officer. Ray admits he should've brought Jason into what he was thinking, and Jason agreed he can be too hotheaded. They also bring up who should be their new recruitment. Ray points out that Jason won't be team-leader forever, and both agree that Clay is the most likely candidate to lead Brave in the future. Deciding they need to bring on a reputable number two the same way Jason has Ray, they make the decision to go with Vic. Back at home base, Jason introduces their new team member Vic to the unit. Everyone cheers and forces him to drink an unknown mixture of liquid substances, much to his displeasure. Hazing him the same way they had done with Clay years earlier, with Sonny reminding him, he is now expected to bring in cases of beer for everyone. Clay pulls Jason aside to ask why his friend David Yoder wasn't picked for the team, and Jason tells him, he'll understand when he has his own team to lead one day. Not wanting to inform him he had possibly already picked, the team's new number two, to coincide with Clay’s number one. After Lisa and Sonny had been trying to find time for themselves all day they find themselves in Sunday's truck. Lisa makes a decision to break things off with Sonny. Notes * This episode's mission takes place by the South China Sea. * Jason knows Ray is on-track to make Master Chief but confesses he's trying out for Warrant Officer. * Mandy Ellis was at base prepping for a protection operation in Yemen. * It is revealed, Jason has had; 4 arthroscopic knee surgeries, a torn rotator cuff, & a dozen bone fractures. * Thai SEALs tried to interdict The Orion two weeks ago and failed, taking on a number of casualties. * Sonny Quinn and Lisa Davis broke up. * Sonny Quinn brings up his failed date with Lisa Davis from the week before. Adapt and Overcome * Vic Lopez is officially welcomed into Bravo Team. * Unlike Clay Spenser, Vic was not shown to have to pass /endured his SERE training before joining Bravo. Borderlines Death Count * Bravo Team killes at least 6 people ** Clay killed at least 2 Quotes Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Others * Coby Bell as Glen Mack * Bradley James as Bartender * Aaron Dominguez as David Yoder * John R. Colley as Tech #2 * Xavier J. Watson as Candidate #1 * Daniel Carlin as Candidate #2 * Michael Bow as Candiate #3 * Jennifer Lee Laks as Anna Loch Category:Episodes Category:Season 3